The project involves analysis of processes essential to construction of the nervous system and other internal organs. Cell locomotion, axonal elongation, and related phenomena are investigated with respect to the roles of microfilaments, microtubules, adhesivity to the substratum, and other parameters. Cell surface molecules, such as transferase enzymes, as well as interal markers, such as enzymes involved in myelin formation, are under investigation. "Construction" of nerve networks composed of small numbers of cells in culture is under study.